Book of the Sage
Book of the Sage is a Phantom Book used by Hugh to make the Broken Wings disappear. It’s present in the ''Book of Twilight'' story. It’s an old book written in a foreign language.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. In the anime, its cover has an illustration inspired by the One Thousand and One Nights, depicting a man in turban dragging camels towards a magnificent palace with bulbous domes.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. __TOC__ Background The Middle Eastern Phantom Book is contained inside the Labyrinth Library.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. The title refers to Sulaiman or Solomon, a king and prophet of ancient Israel according to the QuranSolomon in Islam. (2017, July 3). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 20:14, July 9, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Solomon_in_Islam&oldid=788709183, the central religious text of Islam.Quran. (2017, July 1). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 20:15, July 9, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Quran&oldid=788388680 Powers The Book of the Sage has the record of a technique used to summon any of one thousand and one spirits. For instance, Hugh read the Phantom Book to defeat the Broken Wings by requesting aid from Kabikaj, destroyer of insects and guardian of books. Blades, fire and poison have no effect on the huge insects, but they thrashed around in agony when Hugh started to recite the words. Their outer shells cracked and crumpled into powder. The creatures vanished as if they never existed.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. In the anime, the Phantom Book shines blue when the user is reading it. A white mist raises to the sky and the targets disappear in a flash of light.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. White mist.png|The white mist coming out of the Book of the Sage. Sage light.png|The Book of the Sage shines while Hugh is reading it. Twilight insect end.png|The Broken Wings disappear. Script Hugh reads the Book of the Sage to summon a spirit.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. "I am sure that many of you are acquainted with my good master. Twenty hours south of Damascus, past Daraa and up to Irbid, Abdul shaved his head and took the name Alhazred. Long ago, a wise man of Israel by the name Sulaiman visited our homeland. Master of a thousand and one spirits, or jinn, who performed countless miracles. Marid, Ifret, Shaitan. There were many famous jinn. However, there was one jinn who was most revered as a guardian spirit. Kabikaj. If it was to be summoned again, there will be an immediate effect. Bean-eating, long-horned, caterpillars, silverfish, worms and lice. They surround, surround and surround! Kabikaj! Protect this mysterious book!" Plot The townsfolk went to the Chief Healer’s house to ask for her help. However, even the Yakatsu was useless against the enemies. The people were desperate, blaming each other. Hugh and Dalian examine Tito’s carriage. His books would attract the Broken Wings. Hugh tells everyone to leave that place, but it’s too late. The huge insects were approaching. The Labyrinth Library is opened and Hugh grabs the Book of the Sage. He reads the old book to summon a spirit which defeats the creatures. The big one, large as the outer wall of the town, squirmed in pain before disappearing. Their corpses were nowhere to be seen in the partially consumed forest. Hugh puts the Phantom Book back into the void on Dalian's chest.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. Trivia * One Thousand and One Night, also known as the Arabian Nights, is a collection of Middle Eastern and South Asian stories and folk tales compiled in Arabic during the Islamic Golden Age over many centuries.One Thousand and One Nights. (2017, June 27). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:54, July 13, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=One_Thousand_and_One_Nights&oldid=787854930 In the anime, the work may have influenced the cover of the Phantom Book and part of its script, for instance when the number 1,001 is mentioned. * Solomon is viewed as one of the elect of Allah. He was bestowed upon with many blessings, including the ability to rule jinn.Solomon in Islam. (2017, July 3). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 20:14, July 9, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Solomon_in_Islam&oldid=788709183 ** Jinn or genies are supernatural creatures in early Arabian and later Islamic mythology and theology. Marid, Ifrit and Shaitan are terms associated to evil spirits or jinns.Jinn. (2017, July 13). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 18:19, July 13, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jinn&oldid=790383638 ** Kabikaj is a kind of jinn who, when invocated, saves books from worms and insects. The belief comes from the thought that a wild parsley of the same name has a scent which is said to drive insects away. The materials used in Arabic bookmaking attracted pests, so the plant or its name was used to protect the paper.Adam Gacek. The Use of 'kabíkaj' in Arabic Manuscripts. Manuscripts of the Middle East I. Ter Lugt Press, 1986. * Abdul Alhazred, also called the Mad Arab, is a fictional character created by American horror writer H. P. Lovecraft and part of the Cthulhu Mythos. It's also a pseudonym adopted by the author after reading the One Thousand and One Nights in his early childhood.Cthulhu Mythos. (2017, July 8). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 18:53, July 13, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cthulhu_Mythos&oldid=789556598 ** Alhazred is the writer of the Necronomicon, a fictional grimoire with dangerous contents which describes how to summon the primordial beings known as the Old Ones. The book was originally called Al Azif, alluding to the nocturnal sound made by insects, supposed to be the howling of demons or jinn.Necronomicon. (2017, June 24). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 19:00, July 13, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Necronomicon&oldid=787328789 ** In the anime, when Hugh is reading the Phantom Book, Damascus is mentioned.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. The capital of Syria is where Alhazred lived and authored the Necronomicon. ''The work contains secrets he learned at The Nameless City, a fictional ancient ruin located somewhere in the deserts of the Arabian Peninsula.Abdul Alhazred. In ''The H.P. Lovecraft Wiki. Retrieved 19:27, July 13, 2017, from http://lovecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Abdul_AlhazredThe Nameless City. (2017, February 10). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 19:27, July 13, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Nameless_City&oldid=764699400 Perhaps that's why the Book of the Sage text also mentions someone heading south from Damascus and going through Daara and Irbid, cities located around the border between Syria and Jordan.Irbid. (2017, July 12). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 19:31, July 13, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Irbid&oldid=790176440 Daraa. (2017, June 29). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 19:31, July 13, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Daraa&oldid=788175559 * In the adaptation, a white mist comes out of the Phantom Book. Earlier, Hugh had used a fumigant in the form of a white mist.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. References Category:Phantom Books